


Self-Testing

by Hirsutene



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirsutene/pseuds/Hirsutene
Summary: Chell catches GLaDOS doing.. things. Fun times ensue.





	Self-Testing

**Author's Note:**

> you. are a robot fucker  


It was well past midday, and Chell was beginning to become concerned that GLaDOS hadn't said anything to her in a long while. Maybe she was just busy with the cooperative testing bots, but Chell knew otherwise. Even then on occasion she would make some condescending remark over the loudspeaker to the testing bots, usually about how they were terrible at completing her tests. _No,_ this was suspicious, and very un-GLaDOS-like. Normally she wouldn't do this, but Chell figured that she'd check up on her. Just in case.

Sighing and dropping her head, she left her sleeping chambers and quickly made her way down the hall, doing her best to keep quiet. She didn't want to explain anything if GLaDOS had suddenly decided to look at the camera and seen her snooping around. As Chell came closer to the central chamber, her movement slowed. The lights were on and everything was functioning as usual. A good sign, one that GLaDOS was awake at the least. It wasn't until Chell heard a low humming noise coming from the center of the room...

"That's odd," pondered Chell. She recognized the sound as coming from the AI, one she had heard many times during testing. However, she didn't seem to be doing anything.  
Taking a step closer towards the AI's chamber, she cautiously stepped into the corner of the room as GLaDOS came into view. She was there, but that bright yellow optic wasn't looking in her direction.

She hung limp from the ceiling mount, as usual, but with her back turned to Chell. She assumed that GLaDOS couldn't see her, as there was no reaction from her whatsoever, just the swaying of her chassis back and forth repeatedly, as if anticipating something. Chell could practically hear the loud whirring of her servos as she watched the construct idling. Should.. she say something? She didn't know what to do. She stood there, waiting for something to happen, until she noticed GLaDOS's rear panel slide wide open revealing a slick, silicone slit that quite plainly resembled a--

_Oh. That's what she was doing. _ Chell blushed profusely. She'd.. witnessed GLaDOS's perverse pleasure when completing tests, but never had the test subject thought she'd catch the supercomputer-ahem- self.. testing. This was new. Chell swallowed. If the homicidal AI caught her watching, there's no doubt she'd kill her for real this time, but she couldn't move, eyes glued to what essentially was a Robo-pussy.

GLaDOS didn't know Chell was watching, rather, the robot was watching recordings of her, all gathered from the various hidden cameras throughout the facility of her doing rather.. private things. Her systems were working overtime, surges of electricity flowing through her circuits. It was almost intoxicating, and all she could do was sway from her suspension as pent up energy kept building inside. The thrill was exciting, but not enough to satisfy her.

Chell blushed as a robotic cable dropped from the ceiling and, almost hesitantly, began to tease the small glowing node on the outside of GLaDOS's slick folds, essentially what passed as a clitoris on the oversized robot's chassis. GLaDOS shivered as she was rewarded with little prickles and shocks of warmth throughout her system. With each gentle touch she felt the surging heat grow stronger and stronger.

"..Ah..." GLaDOS moaned. Oh. This felt nice. _Very nice._

At this point Chell took to hiding behind a stack of testing cubes in the corner of the chamber as she could only listen to GLaDOS's happy groans and whirrs of pleasure. In all honesty, she was starting to grow increasingly aroused herself. GLaDOS's mind was too foggy to hear the loud rip of the zipper of Chell's jumpsuit as it was pushed off her body and before too long, her hand was greedily lodged between her own legs.

GLaDOS began to stroke herself faster and more intently. She'd grind the cables a bit more firmly over the node, small wordless gasps escaping her speaker as she bucked her chassis softly in time with the strokes as the pleasure climbed higher. Her fans were running well over their average speed now, dangerously close to overheating. Although GLaDOS enjoyed the euphoria she got when the mute lunatic tested for her, this was.. Different. This time, she was the one in control. Gone were the days of being resistant to test euphoria. Switching her brain over to another clip she'd recorded of Chell in the shower, when it reached the part where the human had gasped, a shock hit her, causing her to jerk sharply against the tethers that kept her mounted to the ceiling.

Despite not needing to breathe, GLaDOS panted hard like she was an animal in heat as the video continued and so did her ministrations, as it came to Chell thrusting her fingers into herself hard, GLaDOS followed, another cable eagerly prodding at the tight, wet port with delicious friction. It was easy to slide into, thanks to the generous artificial lubrication that was built into the system, vaguely reminiscent of the conversion gels used in previous tests.

Lowering herself slightly onto the floor in pure bliss, GLaDOS moaned once more when she pressed her own robotic tentacle inside herself as far as it would go, and then slid it out, repeating slowly at a comfortable pace, letting out small gasps as it lightly hit her sensitive spots.

Chell could only watch the giant metal construct as all she could do was whimper and writhe about helplessly as her frame tingled all over as sensory nodes were brushed against and simulated by the cable. It felt like hours to the AI, but in reality it had only been about 10 minutes. Chell had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning as she listened to the omnipotent AI's sounds of pure pleasure echo throughout the chamber. She can barely hear the sounds of mechanical whirring over those lovely noises. GLaDOS shut her optic as she felt her overload rapidly approaching. .

In and out. Any remaining control GLaDOS had over herself had disappeared. Her fans were loud, now, and Chell could practically feel the heat radiating throughout the entire room. Errors and heat flooded her mind as the cable thrust into that spot one final time as the AI came hard. She sharply gasped and arched towards the ceiling, spilling lubricant all over the floor as she lost control, the entire Facility shuddering under the force of the orgasm, almost risking a system shutdown, before going slack.

Chell literally came just from the sound of her voice.

It was a while until GLaDOS came to her senses, still sensitive from the climax. She tilted her faceplate towards Chell, they both looked each other dead in the eye, and and that moment, she felt like killing her at that instant she realized she'd been watching this entire time-- But she was too satisfied and tired to care.

"You could've at least offered to help, you monster."


End file.
